walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Samuels (TV Series)
Ryan Samuels is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Ryan's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he has two daughters, Lizzie Samuels and Mika Samuels. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Ryan sits in the back of the library and listens to Carol tell a story to the children. He then gets up and waves to Carol before leaving. "Infected" Ryan appears in Block D defending people from the walkers, but he ends up being bitten in the arm. He is brought to a cell by Carol to amputate his arm, but she discovers that he has also been bitten in his nape, sealing his fate. Knowing he is doomed, Ryan asks Carol to look after his daughters. Just before he dies, he gets to say goodbye to his daughters and he tells Lizzie to take care of Mika. He dies after this and he is stabbed by Carol before reanimation. "Indifference" Ryan is mentioned indirectly by Lizzie. Death Killed By *Patrick (Caused) During the night Patrick died from the flu, then reanimated and began to wreak havoc in Cell Block D *Walkers (Alive) During the attack of Cell Block D, Ryan tries to defend people from the walkers, but ends up being bitten in the arm. He is then dragged into a cell by Carol to amputate his arm, only to this discover that Ryan was bitten twice; one on the arm, and another in the nape, thus, confirmed for death. *Carol Peletier (Before Reanimation) Carol allows his two daughters to visit him before he dies. After using his last words to tell Lizzie to take care of Mika, Carol stabs him in the head, preventing reanimation and ending his life once and for all. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ryan has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Lizzie Samuels Ryan and Lizzie seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to. But they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Lizzie tried, but failed, as she got frightened. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Mika Samuels Much like Lizzie, they seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to, but they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Mika backed away, saying she can't. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Carol Peletier When Carol discovered that Ryan was bitten she quickly makes an attempt to amputate his arm to save his life, but is horrified to discover that he had a bite on his nape as well. She comforts him, as he is dying and brings his daughters into the room to say their goodbyes. He asks Carol to look after his children, showing that he trusts her with his children. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The scene where Ryan asks Carol to watch over his kids after he is gone is similar to the same scene from the Comic Series. In the Comic Series, however, it is Allen who asks Andrea to watch over his twins. There are several other connections between Ryan and Allen as well: **Both were meant to be saved via amputation but passed away regardless **Both seemed to be slightly overweight and in general physical apearence (even more than Allen TV series counterpart) **Both died in the prison as a result of a walker bite Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Prison Category:Protagonist